


Within Reach

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AND THEN SOMEONE DID AND JUST WHEW I LOVE MY ELOHIM!! JUSTICE HAS BEEN DEALT, And fuck each and every one of the bum ass niggas havin the fuckin nerve to demonize, But anyways! Wow so like this isn't even the fic I planned on dropping like lol at the latest, F/M, LMAO LIKE Y'ALL HIS SHITHEAD ASS REALLY TWEETED FOR SOMEONE TO SHOOT HIM, Now in the words of someone who tweeted a quality ass tweet here's to R Kelly being next, Shit but I hate a certain group of fine ass motherfuckers so much like they've had my ass, Shit out here talmbout how we should respect the dead like bitch shutcho stupid ass up, So first off... LMAOOOOOOOOOO. XXXTENTACION BITCH NIGGA ASS REALLY DEAD, The only thing I'm sad about is that I didn't have the honor of killing that bastard myself, distracted for WEEKS!! I should've been more resilient:'(, negroes pullin that shit and served each and every one of them a smooth block, the fic I planned on dropping today will be posted next week, the folks that couldn't give less of a shit about that nigga dyin like I really saw a whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: He could finally stop walking around with a broken heart.





	Within Reach

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I really let some kpop niggas get to me after so long of pretending like they ain't even exist... Wow, and my ass WOULD choose the current biggest kpop act but look, it was an accident!! I blame my curiosity and normani but mostly normani!! But on the bright side, at least I unintentionally got Sabrina into them.:') Lol but like it seriously wasn't my intention like we're best friends so we geek out about the celebs we love and she'd deal with me spazzin about bts without making a fuss but lol, it turns out my fangirling was slowly wearing away at her resistance toward bts and now we're in bts hell together and it's pretty great.:D Oh, and since Hannah's the best, this AU is now considered to be not just hers but OURS.:D To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

She had fallen asleep after they finished, Killua himself feeling a bit fatigued but he slipped his sweatpants back on before carrying the sleeping beauty to his bedroom. He had lain there next to her on his side for he didn’t know how long, unmoving, a hand resting gently on her swollen stomach, practically staring at her with unblinking eyes as he watched her. He finally shifted after hearing the front door open. Ah, Alluka was finally back. He couldn’t help feeling reluctant getting out of bed, stealing a look over his shoulder at his lover as he walked out to meet his precious sister.

           

 

“Big Brother!” Alluka beamed, wrapping her arms around Killua’s torso.

           

 

Killua smiled down at her, stroking the top of the girl’s head. “Did you have fun?”

           

 

“Mhm,” Alluka smiled. “The fireworks were so pretty!” Alluka lifted her arms in the air in a stretch, yawning. “I’m really tired now, though. Good night, Big Brother!”

           

 

Killua cupped her face, kissing her forehead. “Nighty night, kiddo.”

           

 

As the assassin turned, he didn’t know why his heartrate suddenly picked up and why it felt like it was taking forever to walk back to his bedroom. Entering his room again, he let out the breath he hadn’t even known he was holding when he saw that Canary was still under the sheets. She was finally within his reach again. Some part of him still couldn’t believe it. He was afraid that any moment now he’d wake up alone in bed like every night he and Canary had been apart.

           

 

Killua reached out to caress her cheek.

           

 

“I love you, Killua.”

           

 

Killua blinked dazedly at her, unsure if she had awaken while he’d left. She didn’t move an inch, though, her chest continuing to slowly rise and fall as she slumbered. He smiled at her. Ah, so she had simply been talking in her sleep. She was dreaming about him. His thumb brushed her bottom lip. While it had been just been him and Alluka for those seven months, he used to be so grateful when he closed his eyes and ended up not dreaming about Canary. Those blessed nights were few and far between, though. Killua cherished them, nonetheless because at least he could wake up without a bigger hole in his heart.

           

 

She had promised to never leave him again and he believed her but… His hand moved to the back of her neck, feeling her pulse thump against his fingertips. He didn’t know if he could take being left by her a second time. He just loved her so much and… Killua let out a shaky breath, relaxing his strong hold on the back of her neck, his hand moving back to her cheek.

           

 

His eyes moved to her stomach. Huh, so he was really gonna be a father soon… Now _that_ was still quite the curveball. It would definitely take some adjusting but he was ready to deal with the responsibilities that came with being a father, was ready to love Kai with all he had.

           

 

Canary suddenly moved, Killua watching her face contort slightly as she slowly resumed consciousness. He was now staring into those pretty brown eyes.

           

 

“Killua,” she said softly.

           

 

He would never know if she had any more to say in that moment, bringing his other hand up to caress her other cheek before kissing her. She sighed against his lips. Ending the kiss, Killua smiled playfully at her. “You still talk in your sleep, ya know.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
